User blog:Battlefan237/Ivan the Terrible vs. Zhu Yuan Zhang
Ivan the terrible, the first emperor of Russian Empire. Zhu Yuan Zhang, the founder of the Ming Dynasty. Two of the most ruthless yet the most magnificent emperor of human history face a battle against each other. Ivan the Terrible For the basic information of this warrior, check here Ivan the Terrible. Ivan the terrible.jpg|Ivan the Terrible thGH9U99BY.jpg|Short Range : Russian Saber Bardiche.jpg|Middle Range: Bardiche Spear Pischal with .jpg|Firearm: Pischal Zhu Yuan Zhang The Hongwu Emperor (21 October 1328 – 24 June 1398), personal name Zhu Yuanzhang, was the founder and first emperor of China's Ming dynasty. In the middle of the 14th century, with famine, plagues, and peasant revolts sweeping across China, Zhu Yuanzhang rose to command the force that conquered China and ended the Mongol-led Yuan dynasty, forcing the Mongols to retreat to the Central Asian steppes. Following his seizure of the Yuan capital, Khanbaliq (present-day Beijing), Zhu claimed the Mandate of Heaven and established the Ming dynasty in 1368. Trusting only in his family, he made his many sons powerful feudal princes along the northern marshes and the Yangtze valley.[ The emperor continued to hunt for the Mongols after founding the dynasty, believing that the Mongols would always be a threat for Ming if they hadn't been eliminated. So he organized his troops to march into the Northern part in order to completely kick the Mongolians out of sight. These long marches led by Zhu himself had been proved successful due to the fact that Mongolian harassment in Northern boarder disappeared for decades of years. Weapons 12350726_244851.gif|Zhu Yuan Zhang Dao sword.jpg|Short Range: Dao Sword Qiang.jpg|Middle Range: Qiang Spear Ming warrior2.jpg|Firearm: Three-pole Chinese Matchlock x factors: Ivan-Zhu Experience 80-82, training 75-75, brutality 95-80, intelligence 79-84, mental health 66-89, physicality 87-86, killer instinct 100-100. Battle Ivan The Terrible : Zhu Yuan Zhang : In an abandoned campsite located in Northern China, two Russian soldiers were torturing a Chinese farmer by chaining him on a wooden pile sticking out of the ground. The leader of the Russians, Ivan the Terrible, chuckled formidably as he witnessed his subordinates cut the face of the poor farmer with an improvised dagger. All in a sudden, strange noises came from the gate where two of the Russians should be guarding. Ivan slightly frowned, then turned to the gate, where a group of Ming Warriors emerged from the hill nearby. The two Russian guards immediately aimed their pischals at the Chinese. The Mings also held up their own matchlocks. Zhu Yuan Zhang, the leader of the Ming Warriors, ordered his fellows to charge at the Russians. The first Ming Warrior who reached the range of the Pischal was instantly gunned down . The second one fired his matchlock in haste, randomly hitting one Russian in the chest which was protected by armors. The matchlock made an impact that forced him to slip down, but failed in doing any physical harm. However, another Russian wasn't so lucky as his friend. Chinese matchlock hit him right in the head, blasting out half of his face. He groaned with pain , coughing out blood. The second Ming soldier finished him by slashing his neck with Dao sword. The first Russian tried to stand up, but another Ming Warrior pierced his throat with a Qiang. Ivan The Terrible : Zhu Yuan Zhang : Ivan, who'd realized that his opponent was a pretty tough one, grabbed up his own sabre and led his last two men to join the battle. One brave but reckless Ming soldier managed to use his Dao to match with a Bardiche, but got stabbed in the back by Ivan. Another Chinese burst into a tent in which a Russian had been sent to get the last Pischal. Clearly unprepared for the result, the Chinese's chest got devastated by firearm. Ivan The Terrible : Zhu Yuan Zhang : Zhu, who'd lost most of his men, was forced to retreat to the small hill, chased by two fierce Russians. As they ran up the hill, one Russian stepped on something strange, he sensed it, but didn't realized that it's a Ming landmine buried by Zhu before the whole battle in case of this sort of situation. The mine went off, flying body parts of the Russian into the sky while sending another Russian rolled down the hill with one of his arm broken, and the other one badly twisted. Zhu ordered his last men to march back while he himself taking the opportunity of finishing the Russian by cutting his head in the same way they'd done to the Chinese farmer. Ivan The Terrible : Zhu Yuan Zhang : The last Ming Warrior charged towards Ivan holding a Dao, but Ivan simply disarmed him by defending himself with one improvised iron bar which hit the Chinese in the arm, causing him to scream in shock. Then Ivan cut his head with a bardiche . Now Zhu faced a fatal conflict between him and the terrible Russian king. Though he wasn't capable of getting close to Ivan, he managed to lure him into waving his bardiche into a tent that Zhu fled into. The bardiche cut the wooden kingpin of the tent . At this very moment, Zhu ran back to Ivan who used all his strength to pull off the Bardiche. Being helpless, Ivan used his other hand to get the sabre, but was neither quick enough or powerful enough to outfight Zhu's strike with Dao. Zhu cut off Ivan's left arm, then slashed him like an animal hanging in a butcher shop. Ivan The Terrible : Zhu Yuan Zhang : ‘满城尽带黄金甲！’ Zhu yelled in victory. Winner: Zhu Yuan Zhang Expert's Opinion Though Ivan is better armed, but Zhu has fought more sophisticated enemies such as the Mongols. Also Zhu's mental stability and quality as a duelist secured his victory. Category:Blog posts